


Is Four a Crowd?

by tv_obsessions



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: 7k and mostly smut, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, I'm just really passionate about Max and him giving his partners a good time 👀👀👀, Multi, but primarily smut, definitely fluffy and sappy as well, yeah I literally just included every duo bc I figured that would allow more ppl to see it lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27334909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tv_obsessions/pseuds/tv_obsessions
Summary: Established Maria/Liz/Max and they decide to see if Jenna is interested in spending a night with them.
Relationships: Jenna Cameron/Liz Ortecho, Jenna Cameron/Maria DeLuca, Jenna Cameron/Max Evans, Maria DeLuca/Liz Ortecho, Maria DeLuca/Liz Ortecho/Max Evans/Jenna Cameron, Maria DeLuca/Max Evans, Max Evans/Liz Ortecho
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Is Four a Crowd?

**Author's Note:**

> As a Known Multishipper™, I couldn't help but think about the dynamics between these four because I've absolutely adored all the duos here from what we've seen of them from the show. I talked about the concept of these four with a few friends and it just spawned this extremely thirsty fic. 
> 
> I feel like it's a little heavier on Jenna with the three of them, but (imo at least) there's also a good amount of echo/marliz/delevans, so hopefully any of you reading this will feel that way too. Please leave a kudos or a comment if you like this, and maybe it'll inspire more fic because I do love writing for these characters but season 2 massively bummed me out and put a damper on my ideas.

It's been about six months since Maria, Liz, and Max started seeing each other. They're not exactly open about their relationship around town, but it's pretty obvious that the three of them are together as they're always extremely physically affectionate with each other in public and never really figured out how to turn off their adoring stares at each other.

Jenna loves spending time with the three of them, even now as a fourth wheel to this arrangement. She can tell how happy they are together and she's ecstatic on their behalf.

But she's also single and attracted to them, so she can't really help herself from becoming flirtatious when she's around them. A touch that she purposefully lingers on. Holding their gaze for longer than what would be considered friendly. And then add in the fact that Jenna has been spending a lot of her free time at the bar to be around Maria and Max more…

One day, Liz finally decides to bring it up. "Okay, so Jenna's been flirting with us, right?"

Maria laughs. "Yeah, and not subtly, I might add. I feel like she practically lives at the Pony with how frequently Max and I see her there."

Max laughs as well. "She watches you work the bar a lot."

Maria glares at him, "You're one to talk! I see her making eyes at you every time the two of you chat."

Max inches closer to Maria and his hands slide to her waist. "Well, good thing I'm spoken for then, or those eyes might lead to some impulsive decisions."

He laughs again and Liz gently smacks Max on the shoulder. "As entertaining as this conversation has been, we have to talk to her about this, right? Things are just gonna get too complicated if we continue to remain receptive to this flirting, won't they?"

The three of them remain silent for a minute, hesitant to admit they've enjoyed the attention from Jenna and that they don't want it to stop. Max is a bit more serious as he untangles himself from Maria and says, "You know, back when Jenna and I were seeing each other, she frequently talked about wanting to experiment…"

\---

A few days pass and it's Max's day off, and he unexpectedly runs into Jenna while completing errands.

"Cam. Hey. Didn't expect to see you today." 

He seems nervous and Jenna can't help but smile, finding it adorable when Max is flustered.

Max seems to be struggling to come up with words and finally says, "Can you meet me, Liz, and Maria tonight at the Wild Pony?"

Jenna eyes him suspiciously. "What is this about?"

Max looks at the ground and it's barely noticeable but Jenna can swear she sees his face get a bit flushed.

"Please, just meet us. I'd prefer the four of us talk about it together."

Jenna's intrigued. She's been spending a lot of time with the three of them, but for them to request her company is new. She has no idea what this means and she feels a mix of anxiety and excitement building as she tries to think of what they might want to discuss. So, she forces a smile, attempting to hide her nerves, "Okay, I'll be there."

\---

Jenna gets a little dressed up. She's not quite sure why, but she wants to look nice for… well, whatever this get-together is.

She arrives at the Pony and sees Liz and Max sitting in a booth and then spots Maria still working behind the bar. She makes her way over to the booth and notices how Liz, Maria, and Max’s eyes linger on her, and she decides this outfit was the right choice if it inspired this reaction.

Maria quickly asks one of her employees to take over behind the bar and joins the other three at the booth.

Jenna can sense their anxiety, but she’s feeling unsure herself, and can’t bring herself to initiate the conversation.

Maria, Max, and Liz keep glancing between each other, seemingly having a conversation without speaking. Finally Maria sighs and says, "So, I'm not quite sure how to bring this up more delicately, but the three of us got to talking, and Max may have mentioned that you were always a bit adventurous in the bedroom back when you two were seeing each other." 

Jenna laughs loudly, amused that the conversation is immediately starting with her sex life. "I guess so. I was definitely more eager to experiment than Max was, but I'm not sure that's the case anymore."

She turns her gaze towards Max and he lets out a nervous laugh, still unable to meet Jenna's gaze.

Jenna jokingly continues, "Why are you asking? Are you wanting me to join the three of you so we can all fuck?"

Jenna laughs again, but the three of them are silent as they slowly meet her gaze. Max and Maria both look a bit embarrassed as Liz starts to get a panicked look on her face. "This was a bad idea, we shouldn't have asked. Just pretend this conversation never happened."

Liz stands and looks like she's about to bolt out of the booth when Jenna grabs her hand to stop her. "Woah. Wait. This is extremely unexpected. But the proposition isn't unwelcome."

Maria, Max, and Liz all stare at Jenna in shock. It takes Max a moment to find his voice, but he finally responds, "Uh… What?"

Jenna can't stop herself from smiling, pleased and flattered to know she apparently has this effect on them. "I'm definitely interested. The situation never really occurred to me because I never expected any of you to be interested in finding another partner, much less all three of you considering it to the point of actually asking me. But I don't think I've been subtle about the fact that I'd happily fuck each of you. So, yeah, if you're asking me if I'm down to have group sex with the three of you, the answer is a resounding yes."

They're still staring at Jenna in shock. She can't help but laugh again, "Did I scare you off now that the situation is no longer hypothetical? Or are we doing this?"

There's no mistaking her interest given the heat of her gaze as she stares back at them. The shock quickly wears off; Maria, Max, and Liz now only able to register their desire to get out of the bar and go back to their house with Jenna as soon as possible.

Maria seems a bit flustered as she says, "Let me make sure everything's taken care of for closing and then we can go."

\---

They stumble through the doorway, Maria kissing Jenna passionately as she and Liz start helping Jenna out of her dress. Liz starts kissing Jenna's neck, while Maria quickly unhooks her bra and starts to give attention to Jenna's chest with her mouth. Jenna's head is already spinning over the fact that this is actually happening, and while she is enjoying the attention she's receiving, she can't help but feel like it's unfair that she's nearly naked while everyone else is still fully dressed and they haven't even made it more than a handful of steps into the house in their desperation to start. Jenna makes eye contact with Max, and can tell he's eager to participate as well, but he's a little busy trying to help guide all of them to the bedroom so they don't end up fucking on the living room carpet. Liz and Maria continue giving attention to Jenna as they slowly stumble their way through the hall.

Once they've successfully reached the bedroom, Max gently pulls Maria away from Jenna and they rush to help each other get undressed as Liz kisses Jenna and blindly guides the both of them towards the bed. Liz gently pushes Jenna towards the mattress, and then straddles Jenna once she's situated. Her hands explore Jenna's body while Jenna starts pulling off Liz's shirt. They kiss again, and Liz's tongue slides in Jenna's mouth as her hands drift lower and she slowly removes Jenna's underwear. Jenna can't help but shiver at seeing the desire in Liz's eyes, and has the impatient thought that Liz is not close enough to being naked. Jenna sits up and pulls Liz closer, helping Liz out of her bra, her mouth immediately finding Liz's breasts as she then quickly starts helping Liz out of her pants. Liz moans and has the impulse to pull Jenna closer but once her pants are off, she pulls Jenna into another kiss and gently pushes Jenna to the bed again. Liz pauses the kiss as she says, "You're the guest of honor. It's only fair we pamper you a bit."

Jenna laughs breathlessly at that before Liz captures her lips in another kiss. After another moment, Liz pulls away and she looks back at Max and Maria and pats the empty space on the bed. "Join us. I'm sure we've been fun to watch, but we want you to be active participants."

Max and Maria don't need more convincing and they make their way to the bed as Liz kisses Jenna again. Liz's hands slowly slide down Jenna's body until a couple fingers are inside her. Jenna breaks the kiss and gasps as she bucks against Liz's hand, wanting more. Liz smiles, pleased to know that she's already making Jenna feel good, and she slowly starts kissing her way down her body, still teasing her with her fingers. 

Maria is next to them, on her hands and knees and Max positions himself behind her. Liz is between Jenna's thighs now and removes her fingers as she says, "I want you to watch them while I go down on you."

Jenna's in a bit of haze, her thoughts clouded with pleasure from the way Liz had been touching her and she longs for Liz to resume, but she can't deny the new thrum of arousal that spreads through her at the thought of watching Max fuck Maria.

Liz smiles to herself and puts her mouth on Jenna's cunt as Max enters Maria. Jenna watches the way Max thrusts into Maria while she pushes back against him, the way Max's hands wander her body as he kisses her neck. Maria's already moaning loudly after only a couple thrusts and her hands find the headboard as Max's hands slide to her waist.

Jenna's mind is blank besides the thoughts of how good Liz is with her mouth and how fucking hot Max and Maria look together and how her desperation to fuck them both is rising with each of Max's thrusts. One of her hands threads through Liz's hair and the other grips the sheets, as she continues to watch Max and Maria. It doesn't take much longer before Jenna orgasms loudly, but Liz continues to eat her out as Max and Maria aren't done.

Max speeds up his pace knowing that the combination of Liz going down on her and watching him with Maria has made Jenna come. Maria's moaning gets even louder and Jenna does her best to hold out her orgasm, not wanting to reach her climax again before Max and Maria successfully get there the first time. Thankfully, it only takes a brief moment before Maria cries out and Max thrusts once more and groans as he comes as well. Max is still seated inside her, but Maria twists slightly so she can kiss him. As intense as that had been to watch, Jenna can tell they're eager to continue as the kiss is mostly tongue, and that is enough to push her over the edge again.

Liz pulls away, smiling. "Well, I'm glad you seem to have had a good start to the night."

Jenna is panting after the orgasm she just had, but agrees. "Yeah. A great start."

She pulls Liz into a kiss as Max slips out of Maria and they collapse onto the bed as well, and the four of them take a moment to drink in the sight of each other.

Jenna still struggles to catch her breath, but she's eager to continue as her cunt throbs with need. "Max, I need your cock."

Max’s breathing is heavy too, but he laughs. "Is that so?"

Jenna crawls closer to him and her voice is huskier than usual when she speaks, "You can't fuck Maria like that right in front of me and expect me to not be desperate for you to get inside me."

Max normally loves to tease his partners, but Jenna has always been so blunt about her wants, and he's never been successful at holding out on her. Jenna can see the lust in his eyes as he cups her face and pulls her into a kiss. She feels his erection against her thigh, and as great as kissing Max is, it reminds her how badly she wants something else from him currently. She pushes him onto his back and gives him one more quick kiss before she climbs on top of him and slides down his chest until she's situated and lined up to ride him.

Liz is also a bit desperate to receive some attention from Max after hearing Maria's moaning, so she slowly inches closer, "Can I join this?"

Max meets her gaze and smiles, "Of course."

Liz leans down to give Max a kiss and then positions herself just above his face, and grabs the headboard for support.

Jenna teases Max by allowing her cunt to graze his erection, but not letting him inside her yet. He groans, clearly frustrated by this decision, especially since he can feel how wet she is. As desperately as Jenna wants to feel his cock inside her already, she knows the more she winds him up, the harder he'll fuck her and she wants him rough and deep right now. 

Liz is growing a bit impatient and she begs, "Max, please."

Max locks eyes with her and Liz's breath catches as she stares back, seeing the  
desire and desperation in his eyes. She can tell that Max's needs are too great for him to be as gentle as he normally is, and Liz feels herself grow wetter, her desperation for Max's mouth becoming unbearable.

Before she has the chance to speak again, Max grabs Liz's thighs and pulls her closer, quickly putting his mouth on her cunt, and Liz immediately cries out. Jenna decides she's teased Max (and herself) enough, feeling empty and aching for him, so she finally sinks onto his cock. If Max wasn't busy focusing on Liz, he would groan at the way he feels Jenna contract around his cock as she takes him fully inside her.

Max pulls Liz even closer, delving deeper, and he rises his hips and thrusts as Jenna continues to rise and fall along his length. They both moan loudly and Maria decides she's not patient enough to wait for three of them to finish and kisses Jenna, swallowing her moan. Maria's hands wander Jenna's body, while Jenna continues to ride Max's cock as he pounds into her, and Liz's moaning echoes through the room. They can all tell that Liz is nearing her climax, and it makes Jenna a bit more frantic to come as well, and she speeds up her rhythm, chasing her orgasm. Maria turns her attention to Jenna's chest; and between Liz's moaning, Max's cock, and Maria's mouth, Jenna knows she's almost there and finds herself moaning again as well. Liz comes loudly and that's the final spark for Jenna, as she comes seconds later. It takes Max another moment before he groans as he reaches his climax as well, and he relaxes his grip on Liz's thighs and she and Jenna climb off of him and fall to the bed.

Jenna pants as she says, "I can't believe I almost forgot how fantastic you are in bed."

Max struggles to catch his breath too, but he can't help the laugh that escapes his lips. "Thank you, I guess?"

Liz curls up to Max and pulls him into a kiss. "That was amazing, babe."

She presses herself flush against him and Max's hands instinctively find themselves resting at the small of her back, holding her close.

Max and Liz continue to kiss, their make out getting more heated as she hooks one of her legs around Max, pulling him closer. He nearly growls as he rolls over the two of them, so Liz is on her back and he's on top of her. Maria and Jenna both feel themselves growing wetter watching them, and Maria quickly runs to the dresser. She returns a brief moment later with a dildo, harness, and a bottle of lube, holding the items out to Jenna. "Please."

Maria climbs back onto the bed and Jenna hurries to get in the harness and secure the dildo inside it, both of them continuing to watch Max and Liz. Jenna squeezes a generous helping of lube out of the bottle and slicks up the dildo as she watches them, still kissing, while Liz has her hand on Max's cock, stroking him to help him get ready to get inside her. As Max's erection returns, he starts to thrust into Liz's hand and Jenna wishes she was holding his cock instead of this stupid silicone one and longs for the sensation of him fucking her hand the way he is with Liz. Maria gently grabs Jenna's hands and meets her gaze as she says, "I'm ready if you are."

Jenna nods, but she can't take her eyes off of Max and Liz. Maria cups Jenna's face and kisses her, sliding her tongue into her mouth as she climbs on top of Jenna and sinks onto the silicon cock. Jenna kisses her back hungrily and their breasts brush against each other as Maria continues to ride Jenna. Maria breaks the kiss, needing air, and Jenna's hands wander Maria's body as she takes the opportunity to watch Max and Liz more.

Liz releases her hold on Max's cock and he whines at the loss of contact, but Liz quickly guides one of Max's hands to her cunt so he can feel how wet she is. It's clear Max is eager to get inside Liz, but he can't help himself, always prioritizing his partners, so he teases Liz with his fingers and she clings to him as she rocks against his hand. She moans, and Max would smile at knowing he could get her off so easily, if his thoughts weren’t so fixated on how badly he wants to penetrate her.

Watching the two of them is making Jenna's desperation skyrocket and she thrusts into Maria, wanting to fuck her the same way she’d just been fucked by Max. Maria starts to moan and Jenna takes the opportunity to kiss her neck while her hands continue to roam Maria's body. 

Seeing Jenna’s rough thrusts into Maria as he listens to Maria’s cries of pleasure, and knowing how badly he wants to fuck Liz, Max decides he's teased her enough and slowly thrusts into her. Liz moans, and Max quickly silences the noise with a kiss. He focuses on his thrusts, doing his best to keep a slow pace, and they continue to kiss, tongues pressed together, and Liz's nails dig into his back as she pulls him closer, desperate for more.

Jenna continues her thrusts and her hands slide to Maria's waist as her mouth starts to give attention to her breasts. Maria's moans get louder and Jenna's thrusts get more frenzied as she helps Maria shift her position slightly so she can get deeper inside her.

Max suspects that Jenna's getting deep enough to hit Maria’s g spot, as her moaning becomes louder still and it's making him lose his composure, his pace rapidly increases and Liz continues to cling to him.

Maria comes after another couple thrusts from Jenna, and it only takes another brief moment before Max and Liz come as well.

Max rolls onto his back and his breathing is heavy. "Ok, I think that's all I got in me for the night. I don't know if I can even move after that."

Maria leans closer and gives him a kiss. "You sure about that?"

Maria and Liz know their moaning always drives Max crazy with need and have occasionally put on a bit of a show for him when they haven't been ready for Max to stop. And now with Jenna here as well…

Maria turns back towards Jenna and smiles. “You just took care of me, I think it’s only fair I return the favor.”

Jenna’s not quite sure what Maria has in mind, but her breath hitches anyway, wanting Maria to do whatever she wants to her. Maria kisses Jenna and they sink to the bed as Maria situates herself above her. Maria's hands slowly wander down Jenna's body until she's helping Jenna out of the harness. Once that's gone, Maria takes another moment to caress Jenna before a couple fingers are inside her to test how wet she is. Jenna gasps as Maria teases her, and she captures Jenna's lips in another kiss. Once Maria pulls back, she says, “As much as I love feeling how wet you are and would love to make you come with only my fingers, I’d rather taste you.”

Before Jenna can have a coherent thought at that, Maria's mouth is on her cunt. Jenna's moaning immediately and she steals a glance at Max. He's watching the two of them intently and Jenna can tell it won't take too much to get Max ready again. Between Maria's mouth and the thought of Max getting inside her again, Jenna's already getting close to her orgasm, and she gently grips Maria's hair. 

Her moaning gets louder and Max's gaze slowly returns to Jenna's face, the two of them locking eyes. Jenna can see the lust in his eyes and that's enough to push her to her climax.

Maria smiles and kisses her way up Jenna's body, before giving her a proper kiss. Jenna's panting heavily, but she eagerly kisses Maria back. Maria pulls away, "I think you need a moment to rest."

Jenna would protest if she could catch her breath, but then Maria turns towards Liz and pulls her close, and Jenna decides that taking a few moments to recharge while watching Liz and Maria isn't an unpleasant idea.

Maria gently pulls Liz with her to the bed as they continue to kiss, so they're laying side by side. Maria slides one of her legs between Liz's and starts to grind against Liz's thigh. Liz gasps into the kiss and responds by grinding against Maria's thigh as well.

Jenna and Max watch them; Jenna feeling herself start to get wet again, and Max becoming aware of the start of an erection. Jenna and Max's longing only intensifies as Maria and Liz start moaning as they continue to rut against each other.

Maria and Liz can feel how wet they both are, and it only increases their desperation, their movements becoming more frantic. It only takes another brief moment before they both reach their orgasms.

Liz and Maria would collapse onto the bed if they weren't already lying down. Their legs are still intertwined as they take a moment to catch their breath. 

Liz's gaze is still locked with Maria's, and she speaks. "Jenna, I have an idea, if you're interested."

Jenna takes a moment to find her voice. "What do you have in mind?"

Liz grins. "I'll tell you in a minute. First, can you go to the dresser and grab another dildo?"

Jenna nods, her thoughts too fuzzy for her to speak, and makes her way to the dresser.

Liz and Maria turn their gaze towards Max, and they can tell he's nearly ready to continue. They can't help but tease him, and they continue to stare into his eyes as they caress each other.

Jenna makes her way back to the bed with the dildo she grabbed and laughs, "Am I interrupting?"

Liz sits up and turns around to face her. "No."

She gives Jenna a quick kiss. "Help me get into this."

Jenna's anticipation for whatever Liz has in mind has Jenna rushing to aid Liz into securing the dildo in the harness and getting it on.

Liz kisses Jenna's neck, before leaning close to whisper into her ear, "If you're up for it, I'd like to watch you go down on Maria while I fuck you from behind."

Jenna feels her knees go weak and quickly climbs back onto the bed before her legs give out on her. Her voice is gruff when she finally speaks, "I'm interested."

Liz smiles again. "Good." 

Jenna crawls closer to Maria as Liz moves so she's behind her.

Jenna leans down and kisses Maria while Liz grabs the bottle of lube and starts to slick up the dildo. After a moment Jenna starts to slowly kiss her way down Maria's body, Liz enjoying watching the two of them while she waits for Jenna to let her know she's ready.

Once Jenna reaches her desired destination, she uses her fingers to see if Maria is ready for her and places a kiss on the inside of her thigh. After another moment of teasing, Jenna removes her fingers and makes sure Maria is locking eyes with her before she places them in her mouth. Maria involuntarily moans at the action and Jenna smiles, knowing her mouth will be on Maria soon and they'll both be getting what they want.

Liz moves towards the two of them and puts her hands on Jenna's hips, pulling her close so her chest is flush against Jenna's back. Jenna turns her head slightly and Liz eagerly takes the opportunity to kiss her deeply. When she pulls away, Liz asks, "Ready for me?"

Jenna's thoughts are fuzzy and her mind goes blank as Liz's hands start caressing her chest while she kisses her neck. Jenna gets lost in the pleasure of Liz's attention until Liz's hands slide lower and a couple fingers are inside her. Jenna groans, desperate to clench around something and while Max's cock would be preferable, after starting the night with Liz going down on her, the thought of Liz fucking her with a strap-on has her barely keeping it together.

Liz continues to tease her with her fingers until Jenna breathlessly responds, "Yes. Please just get inside me already. I need you to properly fuck me." 

Liz smiles and rewards Jenna with another kiss before removing her fingers and helping Jenna into position.

Jenna's a bit dazed from Liz's teasing, but she turns her attention back to Maria and smiles at her before her mouth is on her cunt. Maria cries out and quickly grasps at the bedsheets while Liz slips inside Jenna. Liz's thrusts are slow and deep, and while unpleasant is the last word Jenna would choose to describe the experience of being fucked by Liz, she wants Liz's thrusts to be harder and faster. As Jenna's mouth is already busy, she can't ask this of Liz so she grinds her ass against her, hoping Liz gets the message.

Liz would laugh if Jenna's desperation didn't feed into her own, and she glances at Max, unable to hide her longing. She picks up the pace of her thrusts, as she and Max continue to lock eyes.

Max's erection has fully returned and he desperately wants to be inside them again. All of them. And given the way they've been looking at him while they’ve been pleasuring each other, it's clear they all long for it too.

Maria's moaning gets louder and it tears Liz's gaze away from Max, now focused on her thrusts as she watches Maria writhe underneath Jenna and the way Maria grips Jenna's hair.

It only takes another moment before Maria reaches her orgasm and after another couple thrusts, Jenna reaches hers too. Liz hurries to get out of the harness, hoping Max is ready to sate the throbbing between her legs, while Jenna collapses onto the bed and Maria quickly pulls her into a kiss.

Liz turns her attention towards Max, and notices how hard he is. Max pretends not to realize that Liz noticed and feigns hesitance, "All right, you win. I guess I have the strength to continue."

Liz gets a huge smile on her face. "Good."

She wastes no time before climbing on top of Max and takes a quick moment to situate herself before sinking onto his cock. They both groan, and Jenna and Maria watch them, enthralled. Liz's pace is slow as she starts, wanting Max to reach deep inside her. She grips the headboard as she starts to speed up her rhythm, still ensuring she gets Max's cock fully inside her every time she slides down his length. Liz continues to increase her speed, and Max's hands slide to Liz's hips. Jenna and Maria notice the way Liz bites her lip, clearly trying to hold out her orgasm, but it only takes another couple pumps before Liz comes, screaming, and Max only lasts a brief moment longer than she does.

Liz falls to the bed and laughs silently. "Okay, I think I'm done now."

She cups Max's face and kisses him chastely. Maria sits up, slowly inching closer. "My turn, if you're up for it."

Max smiles. "Come here."

Maria giggles, delighted, as she closes the space between them, and pulls Max toward her so he's sitting up. "That's better."

She crawls onto his lap so they're face to face, only a few inches away from each other. They stare into each others eyes for a moment before Maria repositions herself and takes him inside her. Max groans and buries his face into her neck, as Maria rises and falls along his length. Feeling Maria contract around him is pushing Max towards his climax and he kisses her neck. Maria responds by moaning and sinking deeper on his cock. Max thrusts into her, and Maria moans again, even louder. Max quickly kisses her in an attempt to silence her moans, as he's on the verge of coming and wants to hold out until Maria reaches her orgasm too. It only takes a couple more thrusts before Maria cries out, satisfied, and Max does as well.

They're both panting heavily and Maria rests her head on Max's shoulder. He's still seated inside her, and they just take a moment to rest and be aware of their physical intimacy.

After another couple minutes, Maria climbs off of Max. "Yeah, I think you guys have worn me out for the night."

She lies down and Liz inches closer to her until they're cuddling. 

Jenna can tell Max isn't ready to fuck her quite yet, and she's wet and desperate for him to get inside her after watching Liz and Maria take turns riding his cock.

"I think you're aware I want you to fuck me again too."

Max laughs, "And I'm eager to do so. But I need a moment to get ready.."

"Well, patience isn't my strong suit, so I have an idea to help speed things along." 

Jenna climbs off the bed and goes to the dresser and grabs another dildo. "If you're up for it…"

Max is already starting to get hard again just at the thought of Jenna pegging him, so once he finds his voice again, he hoarsely responds, "Please."

Jenna smiles and steps into the harness and secures the dildo inside it, while Max gets on his hands and knees. Maria and Liz are thrilled at the idea of watching Jenna peg Max, and from experience, they know Max is much more frenzied and desperate afterwards.

Jenna grabs the bottle of lube they've been using throughout the night and leans over Max as she coats her fingers. "You know I've been wanting to do this since the first time we fucked?"

Max's thoughts are a bit too preoccupied with the anticipation of Jenna fucking him, that it takes a moment for him to register what she said. "Really? That long, huh?"

Jenna responds by slipping a finger in his ass. She's close enough that he can feel the silicon cock against his thigh and he whines, wanting it inside him already.

Jenna smiles at knowing she's already driving him crazy with need, and slides her finger back and forth. She hits his prostate and he groans. Jenna laughs, "Imagine if this had been a regular practice for us."

She slides another finger in his ass and Max pushes back against her, making the point that he wants more. She can't help but laugh, thoroughly enjoying seeing him unable to hide his desires, as she continues teasing him. She hits his prostate again and he begs, "Jenna, please."

Jenna would laugh again if she weren't surprised. "You called me Jenna, you must want me to fuck you really badly."

Max can't pretend otherwise and just responds, "Yes. Please."

Jenna smiles and leans over Max and kisses him on the shoulder before saying, "Okay, give me another moment, babe."

She grabs the lube again and hurries to slick up the dildo. Once she's satisfied, she presses herself close to Max so he can feel the silicon cock against his ass. "Are you ready?"

Max's voice is raspy, "Yes. Fuck me already, Jenna."

And with that she thrusts inside.

She starts slow and shallow, but she hits Max's prostate again and he groans, and she starts increasing her pace in the hopes she can get Max screaming the same way he does to her.

She continues with her thrusts, Max continuing to groan every time she hits his prostate, until she notices that he's fully hard again. Her cunt throbs wanting him inside her negative ten minutes ago, and she slows her thrusts before slipping out. Max whimpers, not ready for Jenna to be done, but also in immediate need of a release.

Jenna quickly gets out of the harness, "Are you ready to fuck me?"

She lies on the bed and guides one of his hands to her cunt. "I need you inside me."

He groans at feeling how wet she is. Normally Max would tease her with his fingers before letting her have his cock, but knowing she's so wet already has him in a lustful haze and he quickly thrusts in. 

Jenna cries out and pulls him closer, wrapping her legs around him, needing him to pound her until they're both sore.

Max's hands find Jenna's hips, allowing his thrusts to be more forceful and Jenna's grip around him tightens and she moans, wanting more still. Max slightly shifts his position so he can get deeper inside her and increases his speed, Jenna's moans turn to gasps and her nails dig into his back in response.

It only takes a few more thrusts before Jenna orgasms, and Max comes as she clenches around him that final time.

Max, always aware of his size, slips out and rolls onto his back to avoid collapsing on top of Jenna. They're both breathing heavily.

Once Jenna's breathing returns to normal, she notices that her limbs feel heavy. "I'm definitely too worn out to drive back to my place. And it'd be a lie if I said I wanted to leave."

Liz pulls Jenna close. "Well, good. I don't want you to leave and I'm willing to bet Max and Maria feel the same."

Maria presses herself close to the two of them and gives Jenna a quick kiss. "Yes. Stay."

Jenna finds herself grinning. "Okay, you got me. I'll stay the night."

Max wraps his arms around the three of them and they continue to make small talk for a little while longer before they all drift to sleep.

\---

The next morning, Jenna's the first one to wake up. She's caught up in a tangle of limbs, so discreetly leaving before anyone else wakes up isn't a possibility. Since she's stuck for the time being, she nuzzles closer to Liz and listens to her breathing as she watches Max and Maria sleep.

Maria stirs shortly after and greets Jenna with a "Good morning," and a kiss, which quickly turns more passionate as Maria's tongue slides in her mouth, leading Jenna to long for more.

If Max and Liz weren't still sleeping and the four of them weren't tangled up together, Jenna's sure she'd eat out Maria for breakfast. Jenna feels herself starting to get wet at that thought, longing for Max and Liz to wake up so the four of them can fool around a bit more before she leaves and they pretend this never happened, and she goes back to being the supportive friend.

Although Jenna doesn't want to be rude and have her getting Maria off to be the reason Liz and Max wake up, she can't ignore the lust she currently feels, so she continues to kiss Maria as her hands wander her body. 

Maria moans quietly and Jenna kisses her neck as Maria attempts to pull her closer. Liz stirs from all the movement and she can't help but silently laugh to herself at knowing they're still not ready to be done after last night.

Liz disentangles herself from Maria and Jenna and gently nudges Max. "Babe, wake up. I think we might start the morning with a show."

Max is a bit groggy and hasn't fully processed Liz's words when Jenna playfully says, " Well, I can't disappoint now, can I?"

One of Jenna's hands continues to caress Maria, while the other slides lower until a few fingers are inside her, as they continue to kiss deeply. Jenna loves feeling how wet Maria is, and after another moment of teasing her with her fingers, Maria starts to moan.

Jenna can't resist anymore and she kisses her way down Maria's body until her mouth is on her cunt. Maria threads her fingers through Jenna's hair and moans again. Jenna feels herself getting wetter at knowing she's pleasuring Maria, but she quickly pushes away those thoughts, focusing on getting Maria to her orgasm. She pulls Maria closer, placing one of her legs over her shoulder, and it doesn't take much longer before Maria climaxes and cries out.

Jenna pulls away and notices three lustful looks directed at her, probably mirroring her own. 

Liz speaks. "Well, that was an amazing way to start the morning. Honestly, I still can't believe we actually did this."

Jenna turns towards her and pushes Liz onto her back, before quickly straddling her. Liz's breathing quickens and her face is flushed. Jenna asks, "What do you mean?"

"Well, we weren't planning for the four of us to fuck last night. We meant to just talk about it yesterday and see how you felt, and then plan a time so that we could prep, if you turned out to be interested." 

Jenna grinds her cunt against Liz's thigh, "Oh, really?"

Liz moans at feeling how wet Jenna is, and her breathing becomes shallow. "Yes. But then we saw how eager you were at the proposal and we had to have you immediately."

Jenna continues to grind against Liz's thigh, and her fingers quickly find Liz's clit. "The three of you really wanted me that badly?"

Liz spasms from the pleasure. "Yes. Turns out we've all spent months thinking about being able to fuck you."

Jenna smiles and increases the rhythm of rubbing Liz's clit and it doesn't take much for Liz to reach her climax and she cries out. Liz pants and makes eye contact with Jenna as she brings her fingers to her mouth. "Fuck, you taste so good."

Liz is already wet from Jenna's teasing, but she grows undeniably wetter at that, and starts to pull Jenna closer. "Enough sweet talking, I want you in my mouth."

Jenna pulls away and climbs off the bed. "As tempting as that sounds, and as fun as teasing that confession out of you was, I think I should probably get going. We can't live in this perfect bubble forever. The longer I stay, the harder it's gonna be to return back to the way things were before our talk last night."

Liz's smile vanishes and Max quickly sits up, "Is that what you want?"

Jenna has a puzzled look on her face, "Isn't that the plan?"

Max looks a little embarrassed. "I don't think we thought it out that far. Like Liz said, we were expecting a bit of prep time. Figure out where things would go afterwards before we even got to the sex part."

Jenna is still a little confused. "What are you saying?"

Liz, Maria, and Max all exchange glances before Maria meets Jenna's gaze. "Do you want to be part of this relationship? Date the three of us? I know it's not what you signed up for last night, but we care about you so much-"

Jenna quickly cuts her off with a kiss. After a moment, she pulls away, smiling, "Yeah, I think I would."

The three of them quickly pull Jenna back to bed and Max says, "I think this calls for a celebration."

Jenna's smile widens as she lies down, "It's like you read my mind."


End file.
